The Morganville VampireThe Feast For Fools
by Sohma-High2010
Summary: Morgan returns to Morganville after a little trip, with her comes trouble. It takes the whole glass house to keep her safe, but when there in trouble its her turn to do the work.


Chapter 1

The festival was today. The streets of Morganville were filled with all types of people. A dance looked out into the street moving the screen tent that concealed her she smiled as people crowded the dark stage. They weren't really use to doing shows at night but the mayor asked them to, and they were getting paid lots. She closed the curtain and turned to cloppin.

"Ready Esmeralda." He asked. The girl shrugged and put on the last piece to my costume. She was 16 and in this whole roadside show thing. Her real name was Morgan but she had told every one it was was famous for her dancing. Cloppin smiled and threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared. She shook her head and listened for her cue to enter.

"Welcome lady and gentlemen." he, crowed cheered.

"Tonight in your wonderful town we bring you the feast of fools." There was a bang and some gasp of surprises as the clowns and every fool went crazy. Morgan peeked again and saw one of the fools dancing with a girl. She felt herself giggle.

"Now presenting the famous Esmeralda!" He said. They switched places in a burst of colourful smoke. started my dance. Men and boys of all ages stared at her as she danced her way across the stage. She looked out into the crowd and a pair of familiar eyes looked at me. Morgan smiled and flipped off the stage and into the crowd. They separated and watch as she danced on the road. The same pair of eye's watched every move she made.

Then her dance was over, She snapped my fingers and disappeared. People cheered at the performance and called out for more. Cloppin came out and the real party began. She changed into a different outfit. Morgan left the tent and walked through the streets. She placed on a mask that she had for a while and tied it behind her gold hair. No one recognized her as she made her way through the crowd. Morgan looked through the crowed for those eye's. It was hard to see through the swarm of people. Then someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd. She didn't fight it, but you could tell she wanted to struggle. The arm let her go when she was out of the crowd. Morgan looked up to see a face that she hadn't seen since high school.

"Shane!" she yelped and hugged the boy. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Morgan." He pulled away for a sec and smiled.

"What you been up to big guy." she had to look up at him, like they use to in high school.

"Same old same old." he shrugged. Another girl came up to us.

"Who's this Shane?" Morgan didn't recognize the girl, but she did with the girl behind her.

"Eve!" She ran up to her and gave her a hug also. She stumbled back a little.;

"Morgan!" She also hugged her back. Shane laughed at her expression. She looked around for someone else and saw him appear out of the man made fog. A scent filled her scences.

"Nice to see you again Morgan." Micheal said walking up.

"Nice to see that you jioned the darkside." She knew morganville was full of Vampires. Micheal was silent. She laughed and gave him a high five.

"Trust me to be in that group," she pointed at the performers," You have to make them believe anything." she smiled and showed off her fake fangs.

"Cool. Where'd you get those?" Shane asked stepping closer.

"Not that hard to make." She said," So to answer my question befor who's that kid." She pointed at the girl.

"Our new roommate." Micheal said, eyeing Morgan.

"My names Claire."

"Well Claire, I'm Morgan and I hope you've been keeping these two in line." She laughed. Shane smacked her in the back of the head.

"I thought that was my job." Eve complained.

"No your job was to make sure no vamp's ate them, but it seems like you failed a little." She eye'd Micheal.

"I tried man." Eve said shrugging.

"Yo can I hang at your place for awhile." Morgan asked Micheal.

"Are you gonna make any more vamp jokes?" He asked. Morgan smiled.

"Of course. It's my job to mock my older brother."

Chapter 2

Chili was served for supper that night.

"God it tastes so good to eat real food." Morgan gobbled down her bowel of Chili.

"They don't feed you?" Shane said putting a spoonfull in his mouth.

"We move around to much to enjoy a good meal." She said.

"So you gonna continue on with the group?" Eve asked. Morgan shrugged.

"Been planning on leaving for years now." She said. Micheal was silent.

"Why'd you join them anyway?" Claire asked the question everyone was thinking. Morgan looked quickly at Micheal before speaking.

"I needed something to do after school." She said, looking away. Her and Micheal knew that wasn't the real answer.

"How old are you Morgan?" Claire moved onto the next question.

"16 1/2" She said. Claire smiled a little.

"She's younger than me." Claire said. I shrugged.

"What's your point?" Morgan asked her. She just kept smiling. When supper was done Morgan said she'd do dishes. The water felt warm against her cool hands. She skrubbed the bowel trying to get rid of the remains of the chili.

"What are you doing back in Morganville?" Micheal asked her.

"I'm I not allowed to return home?" She backfired, he groweld in his throat. He walked over to her and spun Morgan around so that she was facing him.

"Why?" He asked again. Morgan looked a little sad.

"I'm tired of running." She said. Micheal looked at her like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"So your gonna run away fro the circus?" He asked. She laughed.

"It's not really running away. More like quiting." She said. Micheal smiled and hugged her.

"Glad to have you home." He said.

"Glad to be home." she said resting her head on his chest.

"You know Bishops in town right." He said pulling away.

"Don't you know how to ruin a moment." She said sighing.

Chapter 3

Morgan was feeling like a piece of crap, and only she knew why.

_We need it soon._

I can't just walk up and leave and come back. I don't think we have enough will power not to attack one of the humans down stairs.

_Go throught the window genius._

"And who asked for your opinon." She said out loud. She hated the second voice inside her. It almost made her seem crazy in a way but that simply wasn't true. She was sane and normal when she'd eaten other wise she could go a little crazy. Her enhanced senses could hear the pounding of hearts and blood.

We need to get out now.

She headed towards the open window of Micheals room. She had locked herself inside it for the day, knowing Micheal wouldn't dare enter. Morgan had two sides to her. A human side and a vampire side. This spilt...personality only began 2 years ago. And every day was a struggle against the vampire voice in her head. Micheal didn't even know. Just before she jumped out the window she got a better idea.

"We could go take the blood from the fridge downstairs." She said outload. The voice in her head agreed. She unlocked the door and walked down the stairs making sure not to breath she thought just a wif of the smell wiould be to much. As she desended the stairs she saw that Shane was playing zombie video games. Claire was at the table studing. Morgan went to the kitchen and hurried to the fridge. In the back she could smell the blood. She moved bottles of beer and reached for the red liquid. She shot a quick glance around and popped the lid. She gulped down the cold liquid, wincing at how good it felt. When she was done she quickly chucked the bottle and wiped her mouth. There was a small smear of blood. Morgan went into the living room and looked over Claire's shoulder. She was reading a book about alchemy.

"You know how to cast an alchemy circle yet?" Morgan asked her. Claire jumped a little in surprise.

"Don't be teaching her any of your weird magic tricks." Shane told her. Morgan stuck her tounge out at him.

"Bite me." She said. Shane glared at her.

"Come outside and I'll teach you what an alchemy circle is." Claire nodded and followed her. They went outside into the daylight. The vampire inside of Morgan cowered a little at the light of day. She felt smug about that. Morgan stopped in the middle of the slow moving road.

"You see this." Morgan showed Claire the burnt alchemy circles," These are alchemy circles." She said Claire gazed at the marks.

"Didn't that hurt." She asked. Morgan shrugged. Shane walked out of the house towards them.

"Okay freak. What are you gonna make appear now." She smiled at him.

"Okay then whatever you do, do not look away." She stepped away from them and placed her hands together," Today I will creat a spear." She closed her eye's and concentrated. She clapped her hands together and imagined a spear comming out of the ground. She held her hand out and waited. She heard the ground changing into what she wanted. The object to forme in her hand. She opened her eye's and saw the spear in her hand. She smiled. The spear had been her weapon for years now. She perfected the art of it. She spun the spear around in a circle befor stabbing it into the pavement. It went right through like a knife cutting butter. When her hand let go of it, it turned back into dirt. She was a little tired and wiped her brow.

"Hey, you wouldn't have any cool clothes?" She asked Claire, who shook her head.

"Guess I'm asking Eve." She mummbled. Eve walked out of the house like she had been called.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Me was wondering if I could borrow some clothes." Eve looked her up and down.

"Maybe you should find someone your own size." Morgan looked down at her body.

"Shut up." She said. They all laughed and walked inside.

They all sat at the table and ate chili dogs. Micheal and Shane stuffed there faces full.

"You guy's gonna get sick." She said. They ignored her. Morgan took a small party she was going to started in 2 hours, and she was . There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Claire called standing up and going to the door. Morgan headed to the kitchen. She heard the scream and dropped her plate. She ran into the living room to see Claire up against the wall, Eve crumpled in a corner and Shane and Micheal paralyzed by the beautiful woman in the living room.

"Why hello Francois." Morgan said in a tight voice.

Chapter 4

These vampires in her house, pissed her off.

"Drop the girl." Morgan ordered. Francois smiled and let Claire dropped.

"Now leave my house." She ordered. Francois was pushed out of the house by an invisible force. He screamed as the setting sun touched his skin.

"Feel the burn you piece of shit." Morgan called out to him. She turnered her attention to the woman.

"Now your turn." she said. The woman smiled.

"I will leave but only if i can take him with me." She grabbed Shane and pulled him outside.

"Fuck you no." Morgan lundged at her. They crashed into each other. Shane fell over backwards as they rolled through the house. It was claws and teeth and coas. There was a screech from the pile. Blood filled the air.

"Now get out." Morgan screamed. She rolled them outside and into the setting sun. She heard the womans skin burning. She was prepared to watch her fry, but a force shoved her off. She crashed into the porch steps. She lay on the ground, blood filled her mouth. She coughed and more came up.

"Let's go now." Francois said taking the woman into the car they owned. They sped off. Morgan lay on the ground unable to move. God did the pain hurt.

_Get up._ The voice ordered. Morgan got to her knee's and stayed on all four. Blood dripped from her lips and onto the pavement.

"Morgan!" Micheal called from the doorway. She turned her head slightly. Everything was blurry.

"Micheal stay inside, the sun will hurt you."She whispered. He heard her but ignored her and ran up to her anyways.

"Get away from me." She shoved him away. He grabbed her around the waist. The pull on her stomache made her gag and more blood came out of her mouth. Micheal froze.

"Shane." He called out. Morgan coughed and chocked on some more blood. Shane came out and took one look. She sagged in Micheals arms.

"What the hell happened?" he asked taking Morgan.

"I saved your guy's asses." she mummbled. Morgan coughed again and blood splattered everywhere,"Whoops." She said.

"Take it easy." Micheal said. He was standing close to them.

"Go check on Eve." She said to Micheal. He was torn but then nodded and left. Shane took her inside.

"Oh my god what happened?" Claire asked rushing to them.

"I'm fine."Morgan said. Her head hurt.

_Make the pain stop!_ The voice said. She groaned in agreement. Eve was standing and looking at Micheal.

"She was using her mind control, right?" Morgan said quietly to Shane. He nodded.

"Stay near me and that won't happen anymore." She said, and gasped. Something felt like it was ripping inside her. She quietly screamed.

"What's the matter?" Shane asked.

"She needs to go to a hospital." Micheal said. Eve leaned against him.

"Eve no look well." Morgan spoke strangely.

"Bad grammer."Shane joked to lighten the mood.

"Up shut." She mummbled. The pain fucked up her thinking.

"Come on get her in the car." Micheal ordered them. They all loaded into his vampire tinted car.

"Hurry up."Eve said. Morgan thought she sounded weird.

"Eve okay?" she asked.

"Just my head." she said from the front.

"Liar." Morgan said.

"You okay Claire." Shane reached out and touched Claire. She nodded and leaned into him. Morgan pretended to gag but some blood passed her lips.

"Why taking hospital me." she murmmered. It was all to confusing.

_Tell them to go faster._

_Fuck off._ Morgan said to herself. The vampire groweled inside her head. They arrived at the hospital in record timming and they got in just as fast. The nurses and doctors rushed her in to emergency and surgery.

She lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was taped to a tube that fed her air.

"Hey." Micheal came in with flowers. She smiled a little.

_Hey._ She wrote down on a pad of paper. She was in the hospital because of the loss of blood she recived and the fact that she was badley damaged.

"You'll be out soon." Micheal sat in the chair beside her.

_Can't wait._

"You'll have to take it easy though."He said smiling.

_No prob._

Micheal kissed her forehead. "We'll throw a party and everything."He promised.

_Hope so._

Chapter 5

Morgan had just got home from the hospital. And Micheal was right. They would throw a party. But she didn't expect one this big. The house was decorated all black and goth looking.

"Don't tell me you gave Eve the chance to decorate."Morgan whispered. Micheal just smiled.

"Now I couldn't deny her of her fun." They stepped into the house. It was all black and lacy looking. Morgan sighed and her chest hurt a little.

"Oh, Morgan." Eve called. She shivard a little.

"What do you want?" She called back.

"Come up here." Micheal had to help her up the stair. Eve was in her room.

"Put this on." Eve threw her a shirt and skirt. Morgan caught it. It felt skimmpy.

"Whatever." She headed into Micheals room and started to change. The clothes felt right and natural. Morgan opened the door and stepped out of the room. Micheal was up against the wall. He turned and looked at her.

"Don't be staring at me." She told him walking down the stairs. When she reached the bottom every one was there.

"Welcome back!" They all cheered. She smiled and hugged people.

"Thanks everyone." She said. They all smiled at her.

"No prob. It's nice to have you home." Shane said. Claire laughed at them.

"You just want me to do your chores again." She said. Shane laughed and went into the kitchen. Morgan sat on the couch as they all brought in an icecream cake. She was so giddy, that it was amazing.

"My favourite." She said passing out peices to everyone. They laughed and joked. Morgan looked over in time to see Shane nibble on Claire's ear.

"Ewwwww."She squealed and knocked into Micheal and Eve. They were cuddling.

"What's the matter now?" Eve asked.

"They were doing weird stuff." Morgan said. Keeping far away from the two love birds. Micheal laughed.

"Don't look then." Eve said. Morgan laughed and went into the kitchen. It wasn't the problem she had with the fact that they were all in love, just the fact that she was left out. She was the fifth wheel sort of. It hurt and the vampire inside felt the pain also.

_We'll find someone soon._

I hope so. She said. They both sighed and dumped the plate into the sink. She heard the t.v turn on and entered the room. They were watching A thousand Way's to die. It was a weird show that she had seen before. It was somegross things going on. She sat in Micheals cool chair and layed back. Her eye's closed and all she heard was them commenting. When she opened her eye's she was laying on the couch with a blanket. She sat up and rubbed her eye's. It looked like early morning. The sun was just comming up. Morgan got up and went to the window. She watched the sky turn from blue,to red, to golden then to a light blue. Clouds hung drowsily in the morning sky.

"You liking the morning or what?" Micheal came up behind here. She turned around and looked at his rumpleness. He was wearing his pj bottoms with no shirt.

"Put on a shirt." Morgan said brushing past him. He mussed up her hair.

"When you decide to get a room is when I'll put on a shirt."He backfired. Morgan began making the coffee needed for the morning.

"Let me stay in the secret room then, no one ever goes there and if anyone comes I can hide up there like a ghost." She proposed to him. He thought about that.

"You could use that, but I don't understand why'd you want to hide from visitors." He said looking at her. Morgan smiled softly.

"When you've been to the places I've been and met the people I know then come talk to me about not seeing visitors." She took her cup of coffee and wandered to the living room.

Chapter 6

Day's passed by and Morgan got a new job. Babysitter. Claire had gotton in trouble with the Monica girl. And she was the only one who could go out and blend in with collage kids. So on Monday she went with Eve and Claire to the collage campus. There were so many people she was practically freaking. Everyone stared at her. One because she was so short she could pull off being twelve, two she was so not dressed for this school. Morgan was wearing her raggy old jeans she found stuffed in one of Micheals drawers, she'd have to ask him why they were there, and one of Shane's t-shirts. It had a smiley face on that said.

'Go ahead, make my fucking day.' She wasn't sure if that was inapproprate for school but she could care less. She sat at one of the tables and waited for Claire to buy her mocha from Eve. She saw monica from across the space. She was stuck in the middle between friends. Morgan sighed and shook her head. Same old Monica. She watched Claire with a close eye even though it may have seemed like she was reading a book.

"Hey sexy where you from." A jock came up to her.

"From your mom." She said sweetly, the jock laughed.

"Wondering if I could get your cell number." Morgan snorted and walked off. She hoped the boy knew better than to follow her.

"Hurry up." She told Claire and Eve who were chatting,"I'm getting hit on by jocks and now I'm feeling so dirty." She said shivering. Eve giggled.

"Well you could always get them to help you with a shower." Eve suggested. Morgan glared.

"That is so not funny, and you wish that Micheal would help you wash your back in the shower." She fired back. Eve blushed and gave a small sigh that was followed by a giggle. Morgan gagged then made kissy faces to Eve as Claire dragged her to her next class. Morgan sat through the boring class trying to focus. It took a lot of energy and she was so excited when it was all over and she could go home and sleep.

"Never again." She vowed," If I have to do that again I'll shoot myself in the foot first." Eve laughed and Claire shrugged.

"You didn't have to come along."

"Not like I had a choice." She said. Micheal had forced her to go. Some pay back was in order now. Micheal was waiting for them at home.

"You owe me big time." Morgan said walking past him," Shower!" She called out from the stairs racing to the washroom.

Morgan was quick in the shower and started to create dinner since it was her turn to do it.

"Who want's breakfast for supper." She called to them all in the living room.

"I want bacon." Shane called from his spot on the couch. They all murmmered in agreement. Morgan fried the bacon. As she was flipping over a piece some grease spilt on her arm.

"Damn." She said covering it. It was begging to blister. She placed it under the sink in cold water to reduce the swelling. Shane came in to see what was taking so long.

"What did you do?" He asked comming up behind her. She shoved away and placed a teatowel over it.

"Nothing." she said and went back to the bacon. Shane looked at her but shrugged and grabbed the plates.

Every one gobbled there food down like animals, all exept Morgan. She played with her food, trying hard not to show the grease burn she had recived. No one asked why she wasn't eating. When that was done she went up to her secret room and sat on the bed they had moved up there for her. She stared at the burn. It was red and swelling. It was bigger than a nickle, maybe.

"What am I gonna do about this." She whispered. People would stare at her and call her a freak. Micheal would think she's a clutz and never let her do anything again, and the rest would just laugh. She sighed and layed on her bed. She would hope it would be gone by morning. She closed her eye's and dreamed of the boy she always dreamed about. One with golden hair and dark blue eye's and the gorgeous smile and everything. The one that was only ever a dream.

Morgan awoke in the morning to pussycat dolls playing on her radio. It was a song she loved to sing. She went into to the shower. It was warm, then the door opened and someone flushed the toilet. The water immediatly went to cold.

"What the fuck." She stummbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Shane laughed out side the door.

"You perverted fag." She called opening the door.

"What's the matter?" Micheal came out, took one look at her and turned away. She looked down. The towel was still around her. Then she remembered when he did see her naked and she blushed. She hurried to her room to get change.

"What was that about." A voice came from her bed. She practically jumped out of her skin. The vampire she had kept inside her was on he bed. She knew it was an apperiation.

"Shane flushed the toilet." She said and got dressed. She put on a short skirt and a tanktop that only went to her belly button. To her that was comfy clothing.

"Let's get this day over with." Morgan said to the ghost. She smiled and disappeared.

_We always have fun on day's like these._It said.

Chapter 7

It was a bland day. Micheal slept most of it away, Shane killed zombie's on the t.v, Claire studied, Eve went to work, and Morgan...Morgan called some friends.

"Tonight common grounds, were having a show." She whispered into the reciver. No one had to know about this, no one. She went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Who were you talking to?" Shane asked killing a zombie.

"Non of your business." she told him sitting beside him. He shrugged and went back to his game. Morgan sat down and sighed. She would have to leave in an hour, should she tell the others? Naw they probely wouldn't want to see her preform. She sighed again and leaned her head back, life was hard for Morgan.


End file.
